


its not my party but ill cry if i want to

by thegayestmanalive



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayestmanalive/pseuds/thegayestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun isn’t one to shy away from parties, hell, he loves them, but there’s certain parties he knows he shouldn’t go to. On some occasions, however, he gets dragged to them by Chanyeol and when it comes to Chanyeol, Baekhyun really can’t say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its not my party but ill cry if i want to

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend lindsay bc i love them and also baekyeol is cute shrug emote

Baekhyun isn’t one to shy away from parties, hell, he loves them, but there’s certain parties he knows he shouldn’t go to. On some occasions, however, he gets dragged to them by Chanyeol, and when it comes to Chanyeol, Baekhyun really can’t say no. So that’s how he ends up at Taeyeon’s party. It was not his idea, seriously, it wasn’t but here he is, sipping some shitty ass drink out of a red solo cup on his ex-girlfriend’s couch. Amazing. He’s not mad that Chanyeol immediately abandoned him, no, why would he be when his ex-girlfriend’s best friend is totally not staring daggers at him. No, he’s just enjoying the way too loud bass and wondering why life hates him and how he always gets the shitty end of the stick, but otherwise he’s having a great time. Never been better. He totally doesn’t even mind that there’s a couple sitting next to him making out and that the dude’s drink keeps sort of spilling on him. No, he doesn’t care because in the back of his mind he can hear a voice saying, “Chanyeol’s probably having a great time, and you also promised to take him home because he’s your best friend, so just sit through this shit storm and then you can go home.” So, he sits and he waits and he even bobs his head to the music sometimes, but he doesn’t drink anymore of the shitty beer someone brought him. His mind eventually wonders what Chanyeol is up to, if he’s having fun, did he eat bread before they came, also why did he have to wear those jeans? Baekhyun pauses, head hanging low as he realises he’s literally sitting on his ex-girlfriend’s couch thinking about his best friend’s ass and how good it looks in the jeans he wore. Baekhyun feels like he needs to ‘abort mission’ and go home, but he doesn’t want to worry about if Chanyeol gets a ride home, if his ride gets him home safely so he stays tucked against the arm of the couch and lets the noise drown him. He doesn’t really know how long he’s been zoning out until he hears something that sounds vaguely like his name. 

“Baek? Baekhyun!” He finally jerks out of his trance, eyes blinking and focusing as Chanyeol’s face appears before his. “Hey, are you smashed?”

“I can’t hear you!” Baekhyun shouts, disoriented by all the noise and movement, but he watches Chanyeol’s head bob once and before he knows it he’s being dragged out of the room and into an empty bedroom. Baekhyun takes the opportunity sit down before flopping backwards to lay onto the bed. He holds his beer up, keeping it from spilling, unsure of why he even brought it with him.

“I asked if you were smashed,” Chanyeol supplies as he shuts the door, cutting off the loud, thumping bass enough for them to talk at ease. He takes a few long strides before he settles in between Baekhyun’s thighs, leaning down until their faces are too close for Baekhyun’s comfort.

“I fucking wish I was, this party is a drag,” he huffs, turning his face away, ignoring how soft and pink Chanyeol’s lips look. “I’ve had girls glaring at me and people spilling drinks on me and I don’t think I've moved from that spot the entire night- Hey, you don’t seem smashed, what’s up?” Baekhyun quickly steers the conversation away from himself and back to Chanyeol, head tilting with feigned interest. Chanyeol groans, dropping down gracelessly next to him, limbs sprawled out across the bed. One of his hand lands on Baekhyun’s thigh, stroking it comfortingly. 

“I haven’t even been able to touch a drink. As soon as I went into the kitchen to get one, Junmyeon-hyung was like, ‘Oh, Chanyeol, please help me I’m too drunk to do anything and I have to pee,’ so I had to, like, drag him to the bathroom—oh, did you know that he fucking broke his hand?—and I helped him with his pants. He then started babbling about someone or something, but I mean, he was gone, like he was so drunk. It was awful.

“Not only did that happen, but then Zitao was like ‘help me get home’ so I dragged his ass outside and got him into a cab and told the cabbie his address because obviously he didn’t even know where he lived at this point. So then I went back inside and I was finally going to get drunk, but then Yixing was like ‘Hey, Jongdae is throwing up and I don’t really know what do’-”

“And you fucking helped him take care of Jongdae, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did! I couldn’t just say no.” Baekhyun snorts, laughing loudly, handing Chanyeol his unfinished beer. Chanyeol takes it gladly, sitting up to chug it before deflating back down onto the bed. 

“Yes, yes you could have,” Baekhyun snorts, resting his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You can always say no.”

“But I’m not mean,” Chanyeol points out, waving the empty cup. “I’m nice and helpful.”

“Helpful my ass, you just like getting praised for good deeds you little shit.” Baekhyun licks his lips, hand reaching down to play with Chanyeol’s fingers lazily.

Chanyeol hums, looking thoughtful before his head lolls, giving him a cheesy smile. “Okay, true, but can’t I pretend I’m actually a decent guy?”

“Chill, you are a decent guy, I’m just being a dick.” Baekhyun looks away, ignoring the way his stomach flutters. He wonders if he’s just never noticed how Chanyeol makes him feel, how his stomach churns, but in all the right ways. He hopes Chanyeol doesn’t notice his hands are kind of sweaty or that his face is kind of red, but if he has, he hasn’t mentioned it. He can feel Chanyeol relaxing next to him, settling down from his earlier excitement. The room falls silent other than the thumping bass that still manages to creep in, but it’s more background noise than anything. Baekhyun, however, finds himself completely in ease and much happier than he was before. Chanyeol is warm and solid beside him, and the hand resting on his thigh only serves to further remind him that he feels something for Chanyeol and it’s not one-hundred-percent platonic. Baekhyun rolls, curled on his side as he watches Chanyeol, whose eyes slide shut and he hums contently. He hesitates, words caught in his throat before they spill out, hanging questioningly between them. 

"Hey, do you want to make out?" 

"What?" Chanyeol asks, eyes sliding open to stare blankly at the ceiling.

"Do you want to make out?" Baekhyun shifts away, looking anywhere but at Chanyeol; he regrets asking and repeating the question. 

"Yeah," Chanyeol decides, hand gripping Baekhyun's thigh, "let's make out." 

"Okay," Baekhyun breathes, pulling Chanyeol closer, face pressed against his neck. He inhales sharply before steeling himself enough to pull back and face Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiles shyly, bringing both of his hands to Baekhyun's face, thumbs stroking over the smooth skin of his cheeks. 

"I didn't think you'd ever ask," Chanyeol laughs, soft and careful, shifting closer. Baekhyun's cheeks flush red, and he ignores the way he can feel Chanyeol’s breath fan across his cheek.

"What, did you want to kiss me?" He teases, hands nervously clutching at Chanyeol's shirt. 

"Duh," Chanyeol grins, pressing several brief kisses to Baekhyun's cheeks, nosing at at his jaw. "I've thought about kissing you for a while now." 

"Then why didn't you kiss me?" Baekhyun licks his lips, head tilting as Chanyeol presses a few light kisses to his neck.

"If I had known you were interested do you think I would have waited this long?" Baekhyun pushes at Chanyeol's shoulder, rolling his eyes. "No, seriously, I would have kissed you a long time ago." 

"Just shut up and kiss me already," Baekhyun groas, leaning forward enough to press their lips together. Chanyeol smiles against his lips, rolling his body until he’s hovering over Baekhyun, lips moving gently against his. It’s slow and sweet and it sends a pleasant rush of heat throughout Baekhyun’s body leaving him dizzy but giddy. It bubbles up in his chest and spills out, muffled by Chanyeol’s mouth.

“Stop laughing,” Chanyeol pulls back, laughing breathlessly before he dives back down, hands cupping Baekhyun’s face gently as his lips press harder, less nervous and more curious, tongue swiping lazily against Baekhyun’s lower lip. Baekhyun sighs, lips parting as Chanyeol tilts his head further, tongue mapping out the plains of Baekhyun’s mouth. He works as if he’s trying to memorise every inch of skin, like he wants to remember exactly what Baekhyun tastes like. Chanyeol tastes like cheap beer and something so uniquely sweet and so very him, and it leaves Baekhyun’s head spinning. Chanyeol pulls back enough to bite down on Baekhyun’s lower lip, tugging lightly before soothing it gently. Baekhyun squirms, letting out a soft gasp as his eyes open. He pushes lightly against Chanyeol’s chest, taking a deep breath as they finally part. 

“Let’s go home?” Baekhyun suggests, hands sliding down Chanyeol’s chest before moving to rub up and down his sides. 

“Home,” Chanyeol agrees, giving him several brief pecks on the lips before he reluctantly gets up. He holds his hand out and Baekhyun takes it gladly, letting Chanyeol drag him up and against him. Baekhyun presses his face against Chanyeol’s chest, embarrassed but overall happy with how things were going.

“I’m going to kiss that smirk of your smug face when we get home,” Baekhyun threatens, but it has the opposite effect as Chanyeol’s smirk widens further.

“Do it, I dare you.”

“You’re on, pretty boy.”


End file.
